The Toons Squad
''The Toon Squad ''is a 2022 Canadian-American animated crossover sitcom, produced by WildBrain and Warner Bros. Animation it show spin-off crossover with Chuck's Choice, Supernoobs, New Looney Tunes ''and ''Bunnicula and was Created by Tom Ruegger and Kervin Faria and is the only on Cartoon Network, Universal Kids, Boomerang and YTV and Rerun on Teletoon Plot Meet Chuck McFarlane, Jennifer Shope, Daffy Duck and Bunnicula: The Toons Squad Characters 'Main Characters' 'The Toon Squad' *'Chuck McFarlane' (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) - A clumsy Canadian 12 year old kid; he is orange-haired; he usually wears a red jacket with short sleeves, white socks with red stripes socks and blue & white shoes with black laces. *'Jennifer Shope' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A Geek Girl wears a white collared shirt under a purple sweater. She wears a khaki skirt and ultra pink tights with burgundy flats. Along with this Shope wears red glasses and an ultra pink headband. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A Black Duck with yellow webbed feet and a yellow beak. *'Bunnuicla' (voiced by Chris Kattan) - A cute vampire rabbit. His body colors are black and white. 'Benevolent Alliance' *'G'Dook' (voiced by ???) *'G'nooki' (voiced by ???) 'Villains' *'Borkle' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *'Eggman' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Count Venamus' (voiced by Trevor Devall) *'Theis' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Bernie' *'Bunnicula's Brother '(voiced by Chris Kattan) *'Mishina' (voiced by Dean Rodman) 'Others' *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Fred Jones' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci) *'Becky' (voiced by Kate Higgins) *'Audrey '(voice by Stephanie Lemelin) *'Dot '(voiced by Kelly McCreary) *'Lottie '(voiced by Lauren Lapkus) *'King Julien' (voiced by Danny Jacobs) *'Mort' (voiced by Andy Richter) *'Maruice' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Steven Universe' (voiced by Zach Callison) *'Garnet' (voiced by Estelle) *'Amethyst' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) *'Pearl' (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) *'Mighty Mouse '(voiced by Patrick Pinney) *'Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star' (voiced by Eimi Naruse) *'Scoorge McDuck '(voiced by David Tennant) *'Duckman '(voiced by Jason Alexander) *'Cow '(voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Chicken '(voiced by Charlie Adler) *'The Red Guy '(voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Flem' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Earl' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Woody Woodpecker' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Shareena Wickett' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Princess Unikitty!' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Robin '(voiced by Scott Menville) *'Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) *'Raven' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Starfire '(voiced by Hynden Walch) *'Beast Boy '(voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Terra '(voiced by Ashley Johnson) *'Omi' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Kimiko Tohomiko' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Raimundo Pedrosa' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Clay Bailey' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Dojo Kanojo Cho' (voiced by Wayne Knight) *'Jack Spicer' (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *'Donald Duck' (voiced by Tony Anselmo) *'José Carioca' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Panchito Gonzalez' (voiced by Jaime Camil) *'Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Baron Von Sheldgoose' (voiced by Wayne Knight) *'Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Infiltration Unit Zeta' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) *'Rosalie "Ro" Rowan' (voiced by Julie Nathanson) *'Power Pooch '(voiced by Phil Hayes) *'Batman '(voiced by Kevin Conroy) *'Superman '(voiced by Tim Daly) *'Homer Simpson' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Marge Simpson' (voiced by Julie Kavner) *'Bart Simpson' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *'Lisa Simpson' (voiced by Yeardley Smith) *'Maggie Simpson' (voiced by Liz Georges) *'Yakko Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Wakko Warner' (voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Dot Warner' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Kion' (voiced by Max Charles) *'Bunga' (voiced by Joshua Rush) *'Fuil' (voiced by Diamond White) *'Ono' (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) *'Beshte' (voiced by Dusan Brown) *'Star Butterfly' (voiced by Eden Sher) *'Marco Diaz' (voiced by Adam McArthur) *'Mariposa Diaz' *'Earthworm Jim' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Peter Puppy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Princess What's-Her-Name' (voiced by Kath Souice) *'Psy-Crow' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Evil the Cat' (voiced by Edward Hibbert) *'Professor Monkey for a Head' Charlie Alder) *'Bob the Killer Goldfish' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Queen Slug-For-A-Butt' (voiced by Andrea Martin) *'Twist '(voiced by Jon Beavers) *'Shout' (voiced by Tommy Hobson) *'Marina' (voiced by Tara Perry) *'Kiki' (voiced by Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer) *'Bo Monkey' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Reed' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Commissioner Goldstar' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) *'Littlefoot' (voiced by Cody Arens) *'Cera' (voiced by Anndi McAfee) *'Petrie' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Ducky' (voiced by Aria Curzon) *'Spike' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Chomper' (voiced by Max Burkholder) *'Ruby' (voiced by Meghan Strange) *'Grandmother Longneck' (voiced by Miriam Flynn) *'Grandfather Longneck' (voiced by Kenneth Mars) *'Jeremy' (voiced by Sharon Mann) *'Aelita Schaeffer' (voiced by Sharon Mann) *'Odd Della Robbia' (voiced by Matthew Géczy) *'Ulrich Stern' (voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff) *'Yumi Ishiyama' (voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland) *'Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas' (voiced by Christine Flowers) *'Kiwi the dog' *'X.A.N.A.' *'Sully' (voiced by Jerry Houser) *'Kitty' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Burble' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Squeaky' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Burt' (voiced by Mark Hamill) *'Gabriela' (voiced by Tasia Valenza) *'Fallbot' (voiced by John Kassir) *'SAVO' (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Leonardo "Leo" San Juan' (voiced by Johnny Rose) *'Don Andrés' (voiced by Oscar Cheda) *'Teodora' (voiced by Annemarie Blanco) *'Alebrije' (voiced by Paul Tei) *'Marcella' (voiced by Cydney J. Fam) *'McGee' (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Gretchen' (voiced by Melissa Altro) *'Squirt' (voiced by Darren Frost) *'Sawyer' (voiced by Cliff Saunders) *'Armand' (voiced by Adrian Truss) *'Rosebud' (voiced by Jonathan Wilson) *'Jordan Buttsquat' (voiced by Carter Hayden) *'Suzi' (voiced by Bryn McAuley) *'Slimey' *'Festro' (voiced by Peter Browngardt) *'Slog' (voiced by Steve Little) *'Gweelok' (voiced by Paul Rugg) *'The Fart' (voiced by Pat Duke) *'Dingle' *'Alex O'Connell' (voiced by Chris Marquette) *'Rick O'Connell' (voiced by John Schneider) *'Evy O'Connell' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Imhotep' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Ian Kelley' (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) *'Tyrone Washington' (voiced by Dexter Bell) *'Sandi Crocker' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *'Nile '(voiced by Mona Marshall) *'Alex '(voiced by Haylen Rolence) *'Samantha Elsewhere '(voiced by Mariel Sheets) *'Frankie Pamplemouse' (voiced by Jenna Warren) *'Pipsqueak' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Mr. Squiggles' (voiced by Richard Binsley) *'Num Nums' (voiced by Stephany Seki) *'Chunk' (voiced by Robert Tinkler) *'Madge' (voiced by Brianna D'Aguanno) *'Princess Arkayna Goodfey' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Zarya "Z-Star" Moonwolf' (voiced by Nicki Burke) *'Piper Willowbrook' (voiced by Ana Sani) *'Emerald "Em" Zirconia Goldenbraid' (voiced by Evany Rosen) *'Jackie Chan '(voiced by Jackie Chan as himself and James Sie) *'Jade Chan '(voiced by Stacie Chan) *'Uncle Chan '(voiced by Sab Shimono) *'Sam '(voiced by Jennifer Hale) *'Clover '(voiced by Andrea Baker) *'Alex '(voiced by Katie Griffin) *'Jerry '(voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Johnny Test' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *'Dukey' (voiced by Trevor Devall) *'Susan Test' (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) *'Mary Test' (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) *'Mr. Black' (voiced by Bill Mondy) *'Mr. White' (voiced by Scott McNeil) *'Bling-Bling Boy '(voiced by Lee Tockar) *'Alice' (voiced by Rebecca Husain) *'Unicorn' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) *'Eddie' (voiced by Susan Roman) *'Morty' (voiced by David Huband) *'Betty' (voiced by Sally Cahill) *'Steffy' (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern) *'Abby' (voiced by Alison Sealy-Smith) *'Mr. Nuthatch' (voiced by Richard Binsley) *'Spring' (voiced by Ruby Smith-Merovitz) *'Olivia' (voiced by Karen Bernstein) *'Tommy' (voiced by Adam Reid) *'Sleepy' (voiced by Julie Lemieux) *'Gregory' (voiced by Rick Jones) *'Raphael' (voiced by Omar Benson Miller) *'Leonardo' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) *'Michelangelo' (voiced by Brandon Mychal Smith) *'Donatello' (voiced by Josh Brener) *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Kat Graham) *'Splinter' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.' (voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Milo Murphy' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) *'Melissa Chase' (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) *'Zack Underwood' (voiced by Mekai Curtis) *'Diogee' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Dylan' (voiced by Josh Brener) *'Dolly' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) *'Doug' (voiced by Rhashan Stone) *'Delilah' (voiced by Ella Kenion) *'Dizzy' (voiced by Nefeli Karakosta) *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Florrie Wilkinson) *'Dawkins' (voiced by Rhys Isaac-Jones) *'Diesel' (voiced by Bert Davis) *'Dante' (voiced by Kyle Soller) *'Destiny and Déjà Vu' (voiced by Lauren Donzis) *'Dallas' (voiced by Abigail Zoe Lewis) *'Delgado' (voiced by Jack Binstead) *'D.J.' (voiced by Maxwell Apple) *'Deepak' (voiced by Nikhil Parmar) *'Da Vinci' (voiced by Akiya Henry) *'Dorothy' (voiced by Margot Powell) *'Bagel' (voiced by Kevin McDonald) *'Becky' (voiced by Nikki Payne) *'Percy' (voiced by Doug Hadders) *'Yoyo Dodo' (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Bashful' (voiced by Billy West) *'Doc' (voiced by Bill Farmer) *'Dopey' (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Grumpy' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Happy' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Sleepy' (voiced by Stephen Stanton) *'Sneezy' (voiced by Scott Menville) *'Jude Lizowski' (voiced by Christian Potenza) *'Caitlin Cooke' (voiced by Brooke D'Orsay) *'Jonesy Garcia' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) *'Nicole 'Nikki' Wong '(voiced by Stacey DePass) *'Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson '(voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) *'Wyatt Williams' (voiced by Jess Gibbons) *'Cryptkeeper '(voiced by John Kassir) *'Asterix '(voiced by Paul Giamatti) *'Obelix '(voiced by Brad Garrett) *'Dogmatix '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Garfield' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Courage' (voiced by Marty Grabstein) *'Muriel Bagge' (voiced by Thea White) *'Eustace Bagge' (voiced by Arthur Anderson) *'Super Dave Osborne '(voiced by Bob Einstein) *'Gadget Boy '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Agent Heather '(voiced by Tara Strong) *'G-9 '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Spydra '(voiced by Louise Vallance) *'Boris '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Mulch and Hummus '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Chance Furlong' (alias: T-Bone) (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Jake Clawson' (alias: Razor) (voiced by Barry Gordon) *'Hulk' (voiced by Lou Ferrigno) *'Peter Parker / Spider-Man' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) *'Casper '(voiced by Malachi Pearson) *'Dr. Harvey '(voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Kat Harvey '(voiced by Kath Souice) *'Stretch '(voiced by Joe Nipote) *'Stinkie '(voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Fatso '(voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Spooky '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Poil '(voiced by Miriam Flynn) *'Ace Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) *'Lexi Bunny' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) *'Danger Duck' (voiced by Jason Marsden) *'Slam Tasmanian' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Tech E. Coyote' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Rev Runner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Buster the dog' (voiced by James Ingram) *'Gwendolyn the she-cat' (voiced by Oleta Adams) *'Fred the donkey' (voiced by B.B. King) *'Tortellini the rooster' (voiced by Zucchero) *'Grim Reaper '(voiced by Greg Eagles) *'Billy Dilley' (voiced by Aaron Springer) *'Zeke' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Marsha' (voiced by Catie Wayne) *'Wander' (voiced by Jack McBrayer) *'Sylvia' (voiced by April Winchell) *'Lord Hater' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *'Commander Peepers' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Martin Mystery' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) *'Diana Lombard' (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) *'Java the Caveman' (voiced by Dale Wilson) *'Billy' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) *'K.O '(voiced by Courtenay Taylor) *'Enid '(voiced by Ashly Burch) *'Radicles '(voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey) *'Lee Clark '(voiced by Andrew Sabiston) *'Megan Clark '(voiced by Alyson Court) *'Marc Clark '(voiced by Peter Cugno *'Tony Clark '(voiced by Julie Lemieux) *'Hiro Hamada '(voiced by Ryan Potter) *'Baymax '(voiced by Scott Adsit) *'Go Go Tomago '(voiced by Jamie Chung) *'Honey Lemon '(voiced by Genesis Rodriguez) *'Wasabi '(voiced by Khary Payton) *'Fred '(voiced by Brooks Wheelan) *'Finn the Human' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) *'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) *'Princess Bubblegum' (voiced by Hynden Walch) *'Ice King' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Mordecai' (voiced by J. G. Quintel) *'Rigby' (voiced by William Salyers) *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by Sam Marin) *'Skips' (voiced by Mark Hamill) *'Muscle Man' (voiced by Sam Marin) *'Hi-Five Ghost' (voiced by J. G. Quintel) *'Etno Polino '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Bud Budiovitch '(voiced by Louis Garneau) *'Candy Caramella '(voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Gorgious Klatoo '(voiced by Michael Sicoly) *'Stereo Monovici '(voiced by Charlie Adler and Danny Mann) *'Tupu '(voiced by Bailey Stocker) *'Norton '(voiced by Rick Jones) *'Rapido' (voiced by Terrence Scammell) *'Ramzo' (voiced by Rick Jones) *'Zig' *'Sharko' *'Oggy' *'Jack' *'Dee Dee' *'Marky' *'Joey' *'Gladys Sharp' (voiced by Allison Janney) *'Dwayne LaFontane' (voiced by Thomas Haden Church) *'Eugene Fitzherbert' (voiced by Zachary Levi) *'Princess Rapunzel' (voiced by Mandy Moore) *'Cassandra' (voiced by Eden Espinosa) *'Gerald' (voiced by Glenn Barna) *'Gerald's Mother' (voiced by Linda Ballantyne) *'Gerald's Father' (voiced by Patrick McKenna) *'Janine' (voiced by Samantha Weinstein) *'Jacob' (voiced by Joanne Vannicola) *'the Rabbids '(voiced by Damien Laquet) *'Mr. Magoo '(voiced by Ian Hanlin) *'Milo' (voiced by Kyle Massey) *'Bea Goldfishberg' (voiced by Chelsea Kane) *'Oscar' (voiced by Justin Roiland) *'Pickle' (voiced by Jon Heder) *'Peanut' (voiced by Johnny Pemberton) *'Lucas "Luc" Maxwell' (voiced by Mac Heywood) *'Theodore "Theo" Merton Jr.' (voiced by Bryn McAuley) *'Blake Myers' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) *'Mitch de la Cruz' (voiced by Spike Spencer) *'Maxus' (voiced by John T. Fisher) *'Jerome' (voiced by Danny Katiana) *'Leonard' (voiced by Kevin Glikmann) *'Squalien General' (voiced by Kevin Glikmann) *'the Rabbids' (voiced by Damien Laquet) *'Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *'Green Lantern' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *'The Flash' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *'Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Carl Lumbly) *'Hawkgirl' (voiced by Maria Canals) *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) *'Jude Lizowski' (voiced by Christian Potenza) *'Caitlin Cooke' (voiced by Brooke D'Orsay) *'Jonesy Garcia' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) *'Nicole 'Nikki' Wong' (voiced by Stacey DePass) *'Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson' (voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) *'Wyatt Williams' (voiced by Jess Gibbons) *'Jinoo' (voiced by Mona Marshall) *'Princess Sherbet' (voiced by Julie Maddalena) *'Reef' (voiced by Jeff Geddis) *'Fin McCloud' (voiced by Katie Crown) *'Emma' (voiced by Kristin Fairlie) *'Broseph' (voiced by Mazin Elsadig) *'Lo' (voiced by Anastasia Phillips) *'Dog' (voiced by Michael Blaiklock) *'Candy' (voiced by Alana Johnston) *'Ice Cream' (voiced by Kyle Kinane) *'Plant' (voiced by Betsy Sodaro) *'Diamond' (voiced by Emily Maya Mills) *'Moon' (voiced by Baron Vaughn) 'Cameos' *'Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote' *'Droopy' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'The Pink Panther' *'Pinky and the Brain '(voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche) *'Big Dog and Little Dog '(voiced by Brad Garrett and Mark Schiff) 'The Toon Squad in Potara from Fusion' *'Jennilen' fusion of Jennifer Shope and Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain and Eimi Naruse) *'Mainifer' fusion of Jennifer Shope, Ken Ichijoji and Yolei Inoue (voiced by ???) Episodes Season 1 (2022-2023) #Call of The Toon Sqaud - On the UD's Home Planet is Having a Roll Call with Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula. #Monsters - Chuck and The Toon Sqaud to saw a Monster. NOTE: '''The Toon Squad to Saw a Monster Cave is based on Nickelodeon Shrekin' Weekend. #Hello and Good Luck - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Having a Quest '''NOTE: '''Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote makes a Cameo Hidden the Rocks. #Sports, Sports & Sports - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Take Over the The Big Bowl '''NOTE: '''Sunday Night The NFL Sunday on NBC and FOX. #Borkly Strikes Back - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula Wants to See Borkly. '''NOTE: '''Borkly is an Chuck's Emeiny from Chuck's Choice, Episode 10 Back Off, Borkly and Episode 20 The Good, The Bad and the UD. #Bad Dream House - Chuck, Daffy, Shope and Bunnicula are Vist the Bad Dream House '''NOTE: '''This Halloween Special of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror. #The Search for Bigfoot - The Toon Squad are in the Woods to Find Bigfoot. #The Space 5000 - Enter the Space Race. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Parody of Chuck E. Cheese's in The Galaxy 5000. #Mysteries - The Toon Sqaud are Sloving Case with Scooby-Doo and the Gang. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Scooby-Doo! #Crush - Daffy Duck was in Love with Becky. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Valentine's Day Special and Droopy makes a Cameo and He Say's Happy Valentine's Day from All of Us. #Rich, Rich, Richie - The Toon Squad Gets Rich Like Richie Rich from Harvey Comics. #Four Leaf Toon - Daffy and the Toon Squad Get Four Leaf Clover '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the St. Patrick's Day Special #Totally Toon Squad - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula Joins Totally Spies '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Totally Spies! #The Toon Squad and The Wizard of Oz - The Toon Squad Gets Spin by Twister and Fall of The Land of Oz. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz #The Toon Squad Saves Christmas - The Toon Squad's Pal Santa Claus Gets Kidnapped by Eggman. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Christmas Special #It's an Alien Invasion - The Toon Squad is Invasion by Brokly #The Harvey Street Toons - The Toon Squad Joins The Harvey Girls '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Harvey Street Kids #The Aint-Toon Sqaud Inc. - Eggman Joins Borkly, Count Venamus and Theis the Aint-Toon Squad #Stranged - The Toon Squad is Stranged of Madagascar When No One To Looking. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with All Hail King Julien #Flush - The Toon Squad Gets Flush By the Toilet. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Steven Universe #Save the Universe: Part 1 - The Aint-Toon Squad are Invasion to Destory UD's Home Planet. #Save the Universe: Part 2 - The Toon Squad is Going to Help and Save UD's Home Planet. #Save the Universe: Part 3 - The Toon Squad are Going Gets Some Help and Save UD's Home Planet '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Scooby-Doo!, Totally Spies, Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz, Harvey Street Kids, All Hail King Julien and Steven Universe #Down to the Well - Chuck and Shope are Trap By the Well, But Daffy and Bunnicula are Going to Get Help. #Bunnicula Saves the Day - Bunnicula is Going to Saved Chuck, Shope and Daffy '''NOTE: '''This Episode Based on House of Mouse Episode: Pluto Saves the Day. #Mighty Mouse to the Rescue - The Toon Squad is Falling by the Cilff '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Mighty Mouse Season 2 (2023-2024) #Stuck on You - Chuck and Shope are Stuck Each Other's Back, Daffy and Bunnicula Gets the Cure Back on Unstuck and it was Gladys and Dawyne's fault. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on TaleSpin Episode: Stuck on You #The Toons Squad vs. Star Twinkle PreCure - New Fusion from Jennifer Shope and Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star, But Chuck, Daffy and Bunnicula Gets the Bad Guys and Saves the Day. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Star Twinkle PreCure #The Germinator - Chuck is Vist by the Doctor, A Mad Doctor shrinks himself to germ size and takes over Chuck's Body to use to carry out his plan to save the germs of the world. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Quack Pack Episode: The Germinator #Oh Scoorge McDuck, My Hero - Daffy Duck is Apart is Duck Family. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with DuckTales #Daffy Suave - Daffy Duck takes a Fake Potion to Get Enough Courage to Speak to Crush, Becky, But He Ends Up Being so Confident that he Challenges Duckman, a Duck Much Bigger Than Him, to a Duel. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Duckman: Pirvate Dick/Family Man #That Toon Ate G'nooki - Those Toons are Capturn by Borkly and the Aint-Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Bonkers Episode: That Toon Ate Hollywood #Haning' with The ZhuZhus - Bunnicula Hangs Out with The ZhuZhus. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The ZhuZhus #The Toon Squad and the Mysticons - The Toon Squad Joins the Mysticons. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Mysticons #The Toon Warrior - The Toon Squad is Crossing to The Land of Toys. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Toy Warrior #The Toons Squad vs. Johnny Test - The Toons Squad Joins Johnny Test and Friends. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Johnny Test #Power Pooch Away - Chuck McFarlane See Power Pooch. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Krypto the Superdog Episode: Up, Up and Away #The Cow and Chicken Effect - The Red Guy is Plan Take Over to G'nooki, But Cow and Chicken and the Toon Squad to Save The People of G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Cow and Chicken #6Toons - The Toon Squad are That 6 Teenagers from 6Teen. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with 6Teen #The Toons Squad vs. Camp Lakebottom - The Toon Squad are Getting Discover Like Camp Lakebottom. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Camp Lakebottom #Legend of The Toon Squad Caballeros - The Toon Squad is Discovery The Three Caballeros. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Legend of the Three Caballeros #El Owl Tigremon Toons - The Toon Squad Teams-Up of El Tigre, The Owl House and Digimon. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Owl House and Digimon Adventure 02 #The Toon Squad Joins Right Now Kapow - The Toon Squad joins Dog, Candy, Moon, Ice Cream, Diamond and Plant. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Right Now Kapow #The Toon Sqaud vs. Earthworm Jim - We've Joined Our Heroes The Toon Squad Meets the Emines. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Earthworm Jim #The Simpson Toon Squad - In Springfield The Simpsons Family is Capture by The Anit-Toon Squad, But The Toon Squad is To Saved by The Simpsons. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Simpsons #Save the Universe 02: Part 1 - Chuck, Shope, Daffy & Bunnicula are Travel Through Time to Dinotopia and We Can Save the G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone #Save the Universe 02: Part 2 - Chuck, Shope, Daffy, Bunnicula & Dinotopia Gang are Travel Through Time to The Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie and Spike, '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Land Before Time #Save the Universe 02: Part 3 - The Toon Squad and the Gang are Travel Through Time to See Asterix and Obelix and We Can Save G'nookie and the Universe. '''NOTE: '''This Episode of the Crossover with Asterix #Toons from the Crypt Keeper - The Crypt Keeper is Telling You A Tale About The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Tales from the Cryptkeeper #Guss Who?, Is The Toon Squad - The Toon Squad are Searching to Find a Red-Headed Woodpecker Named Woody Woodpecker. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Woody Woodpecker #Mummy Toon Squad - The Toon Squad are Discovery and Travel Egypt to Find a Mummy. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on What's New Scooby-Doo? Episode: Mummy Scared Best and in the Crossover with Mummy Nanny #Danger Toon Rangers - Daffy Duck is Got 7 Years of Bad Luck in G'nookie, But The Danger Rangers are Here to The Stop the Bad Luck. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Danger Rangers Season 3 (2024-2025) #Birdz Flys in The Toon Squad - Birdz are Everywhere in G'nookie, But Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula is Trying to Help and Burine the Duck Birds of the Prey. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is From the Characters on Chuck's Choice Episode: Chuck Dynasty and In the Crossover with Birdz #The Quest: Part 1 - The Toon Squad is Going on The Quest is Only Begun. #The Quest: Part 2 - The Toon Squad is Trap by a Cage. '''NOTE: '''The Pink Panther makes a Cameo Join is Fishing #The Quest: Part 3 - The Toon Squad is Escape from the Cage, But The Aint-Toon Squad is Race Against Time to Win. #The Quest: Part 4 - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula is Still Going to Make It and Back to G'nookie and Before is Too Late. #The Quest: Part 5 - The Toon Squad vs. The Anit-Toon Sqaud is Facing Off and Save G'nookie. #Sweet Scary Dreams - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula are Used The Dream Catcher, and To Stop Nightmare To Face Our Fears. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is Based on Hercules: The Animated Series Episode: Hercules and the Long Nightmare #El Owl Tigremon Toons 02 - El Tigre and Digimon Must Joined Forces of Evil of G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Owl House and Digimon Adventure 02 #The Toon Stoked - The Toon Squad are Facing the Surfing Companction with the Stocked! Gang and Win Both. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Stoked #Go Away Toons - The Toon Squad are the Missing Two Characters and the Names are Alice and Unicorn!. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Go Away, Unicorn #Three Toons and a Goth Girl - Chuck, Daffy & Bunnicula are Need a Day Off, But Goth Girl Arrives in G'nooki Named Shareena Wickett. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Detention #Secret Mountian Fort Toon Squad - Festro and his Bros are in G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Secret Mountian Fort Awsome #Uncle, Uncle, Uncle - Daffy Duck to Say Uncle, But Chuck, Shope and Bunnicula to Stop Say Uncle. #See the Future, See the Reaper - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, The Grim Reaper Only. #The Incredible Toon Squad - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Incredible Hulk #The Amazing Toon Squad - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Amazing Spider-Man #Legend Toon Quest - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Legend Quest #Toon Lyoko - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Code Lyoko #Batman Meets Superman in G'nookie - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series #The Zeta Toons - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Zeta Project #Loonatics Toon Squad - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Loonatics Unleashed #Star and the Toon Squad - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Star vs. The Froces of Evil #The Toon Squad and The Lion Guard - '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Lion Guard #Save the Universe 03: Part 1 - The Toon Squad are Looking the Telescope and We Saw The Comet is Heading G'nookie is Going to Destory. #Save the Universe 03: Part 2 - The Toon Squad is To Stop The Comet and Heading G'nookie. #Save the Universe 03: Part 3 - The People of G'nookie is Going to Destory and Revucing and The Comet is Destory, But The Toon Squad is Saving G'nookie are Not Revuccing. #Switched the Bodies - Chuck and Daffy are Switched Bodies But Shope and Bunnicula Trying to Fix It and Before is Too Late. Season 4 (2025-2026) #El Tigremon Toons 03 - El Tigre, The Owl House and Digimon is To Saved the World and the Universe with The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Owl House and Digimon Adventure 02 #Mysteries of Whiffstaff Manor - The Toon Squad is Trap in Friendship of Thr Real World. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper #El Tigremon Toons 04 - All The Villains in Our World is Going Destory Everything, But The Toon Squad is Rescue Our People from the Worlds. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Owl House and Digimon Adventure 02 #El Tigremon Toons 05 - The Toon Squad is Going Saved The World and Thanks to El Tigre, The Owl House and Digimon Gang '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Owl House and Digimon Adventure 02 #Jackie Chan & Toon Squad Too! - Jackie Chan is Lost in Time in G'nookie, But Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula: The Toon Squad is Going to Saved New York City China '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures #The Toon Squad Finds The Mummy - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula is Discover the Mummy, But Alex, Rick and Evy is Trap in with Imhotep '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Mummy: The Animated Series #Being Toon Squad - Ian Kelly, Sandi and Tyrone are in G'nookie and To Find The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Being Ian #Save the Universe 04: Part 1 - The Toon Squad are Being Invader from The Snake Planet. #Save the Universe 04: Part 2 - Daffy Duck is Scared of Snakes #Save the Universe 04: Part 3 - The Toon Squad is Biggest Fears of Snake, The Glue Monster and Save G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Chuck's Choice Episode: The Good, The Bad and the UD. #The Toon Squad Finds Unikitty! - Unikitty is Kidnapped by The Anit-Toon Squad '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Unikitty! #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 1 - The Toon Squad are Forces with Teen Titans. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 2 - Teen Titans are Looking for the Bad Guys in G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 3 - The Aint-Toon Squad is Looking for The Toon Squad and the Teen Titans in G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 4 - Eggman and the Aint-Toon Squad are Forces with The Enemies from Teen Titans. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #The Toon Squad Forces with Teen Titans: Part 5 - The Toon Squad and the Teen Titans are Join the Forces But Terra was in the Forces in G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Teen Titans #Save the Universe 05: Part 1 - The Toon Squad is Wrost Eminie Mishina. #Save the Universe 05: Part 2 - Mishina is Take Over of G'nooki. #Save the Universe 05: Part 3 - The Toon Squad and Mishina are Standed to Fight and Save G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode Pinky and the Brain from Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain makes a Cameo Pinky and the Brain was in Mishina. #Tune in the Music - Daffy Duck is Tuned the Music. '''NOTE: '''This Episode Song of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part: This Song is Stuck Inside Your Head. #The Toon Squad Showdown - Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula is Borning, But Jack Spicer are Arrive in G'nooki and The Xiaolin Showdown are Rescue to G'nooki '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Xiaolin Showdown #Save the Universe 06: Part 1 - G'nookie are Attacked the Planet. #Save the Universe 06: Part 2 - The Toon Squad are Kidnapped are The Anit-Toon Squad #Save the Universe 06: Part 3 - The Toon Squad is Escape and Save the World #When the Warners in G'nookie - The Warner Brother and Sister Dot are in G'nooki and To See The Toon Squad, The Warners Biggest Fans. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Animaniacs #The Toon Squad in Wackyland - The Toon Squad are Search for DoDo named Yoyo Dodo '''NOTE: '''This Episode is based on Looney Tunes: Porky in Wackyland and Dough for a Do-Do #The Toon Squad Meets Fresh Beat Band of Spies - The Toon Squad's Favorite Song The Fresh Beat Band and was Kidnapped and Becky will get Rescue The Fresh Beat Band and get it Back on Time. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Fresh Beat Band of Spies Season 5 (2026-2027) #Window Pain Chuck / Daffy Duck Seeks Help - Chuck McFarlane is Going to Pay the Window. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is based on Donald Duck Cartoons / Daffy Duck is Seeking Help and Kidnapped Chuck, Shope and Bunnicula. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is based on Ren & Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon Episode: Ren Seeks Help #Milo Murphy's Toon Squad - Milo Muprhy is Lost in Time in G'nooki, But The Toon Squad is Going to Help and Save the World. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Milo Murphy's Law #101 Dalmatians G'nookie - The Dalmatians are Lost in G'nooki But The Toon Squad is Need Help and Get Back for London. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with 101 Dalmatians Street #Paging Dr. Daffy / Help The Toon Squad - Bunnicula and Daffy Duck is Relax by the Sun, Chuck and Shope are Fighting For and Bunnicula and Daffy ask to Stop Fighting and Be Friends. '''NOTE: This Episode is based on Back at the Barnyard Episode: Paging Dr. Filly / The Toon Squad is Going to Get Help in G'nooki. NOTE: This Episode is based on What a Cartoon! Episode: Jof in Help #Ask the Question - Chuck McFarlane is Gotting Question and Put on the Game Show. #Rise of the Toon Squad & Ninja Turtles - The Turtles are in New York City and The Toon Squad are in G'nooki, But S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. and The Anti-Toon Squad is Going to Destory our Worlds But The Turtles and The Toon Squad are Stopping S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. to Defeating and Save the Worlds. NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #The Toon Squad Searched Bagel and Becky - The Toon Squad are Searching for Bagel and Becky and was Kidnapped by The Anti-Toon Squad. NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with The Bagel and Becky Show #Weight for Bunnicula - Bunnicula is Getting Fat and Daffy Duck is Getting Workout for Bunnicula. NOTE: '''This Episode is based The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show Episode: Weight for Me #Bully for Daffy Duck - Daffy Duck is See of Fears, But Chuck, Shope and Bunnicula is Gotting Get E'm Piece Our My, and Not a Bully is The Seven Dwarfs from The 7D. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The 7D #Save the Universe 07: Part 1 - Justice League are Here in G'nooki and The Toon Squad in Here Too. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Justice League and Justice League Unlimited #Save the Universe 07: Part 2 - Chuck, Shope, Daffy, Bunnicula and Becky with The Justice League is Going to Destory G'nooki with Emeines from DC Comics. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Justice League and Justice League Unlimited #Save the Universe 07: Part 3 - The Justice League is Fighting The Bad Guys from DC Comics and Save G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Justice League and Justice League Unlimited #Save the Universe 08: Part 1 - Batman Beyond is in The Future, But in G'nooki The Toon Squad is Presented of The Batman Beyond Fan Club. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in Crossover with Batman Beyond #Save the Universe 08: Part 2 - The Anit-Toon Squad was Kidnapped, The Toon Squad is Going to Rescue Batman Beyond. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Batman Beyond #Save the Universe 08: Part 3 - Batman Beyond is Escape and Heroes and Villains are Fighting Fore and Saved G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Batman Beyond #The Toon Squad and The Fearless Four - The Fearless Four are in G'nookie But The Toon Squad is Join the Group. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Fearless Four #The Toons are Going to Gets TUFF / How the Duck was Fun - The Toons are Going to Gets TUFF. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with T.U.F.F. Puppy / Daffy Duck is Telling the Story About The Wild West Story. '''NOTE: '''This Episode is based on The Wild, Wild, Wild West, How the West was Fun and An American Tail: Fievel Goes West #Cabin Toon Fever - The Toon Squad is Trap with Snow in G'nooki. #Daffy Duck: Daredevil for Hire - Daffy Duck is Doing the Daredevil Stunt and Super Dave is Here to Help. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire #The Toon Squad Saw Gadget Boy & Heather - Gadget Boy & Heather are See Down in G'nooki The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Gadget Boy & Heather. #Save the Universe 09: Part 1 - It's an Earthquake in G'nookie, But The Toon Squad is Find to Time Machine and to Saved G'nooki. #Save the Universe 09: Part 2 - The Toon Squad are in Zootopia and to Find Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde and to Saved G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Zootopia #Save the Universe 09: Part 3 - The Toon Squad, Judy and Nick are Time Travel and To Find Moana, And to Restore G'nooki and Saved the Day. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Moana #The Toon Squad See the SWAT Kats - Daffy Duck are Watching the SWAT Kats on TV, But Chuck, Shope and Bunnicula loves the Swat Kats and Daffy Duck is The SWAT Kats Fan Club. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with SWAT Kats #All Dogs Go to G'nooki - Courage is the Cowardly Dog is Lost in G'nooki and The Toon Squad is Going Help You. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Courage the Cowardly Dog and Big Dog and Little Dog from 2 Stupid Dogs is Make a Cameo #Garfield and The Toon Squad - Garfield is in G'nooki and The Toon Squad is Going to Help with Them. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Garfield Show Season 6 (2027) #That's My Daffy - Chuck, Shope and Bunnicula are Happy and Daffy Duck are So Bording. #Martin Toon Mystery - The Toon Squad to See Martin Mystery. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Martin Mystery #Big Hero Toon Squad - The Toon Squad are in San Fransokyo and to Find Heroes. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Big Hero 6: The Series #The Toon Squad Finds Billy Dilley - Billy Dilley is Going Missing in G'nooki and hased Taking The Bad Guys, But The Toon Squad are Going to Get Billy Dilley Back from Zeke and Marsha from the G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer #The Amazing Toon Squad - The Amazing Spies are Meeting The Toon Squad. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with The Amazing Spies #Where's K.O. - K.O. is Missing But The Toon Squad has to Find It. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with O.K. K.O.: Let's Be Heroes #Adventure Regular Toon Squad - Jake, Finn, Modrecai and Rigby is Team-Up in The Universe, But The Toon Squad is Going to Gets Tuffer. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Adventure Time and Regular Show #Adventure Regular Toon Squad 02 - All My Friends is Kidnapped from The Land of Ooo and The Park and are Going to Saved My Friends. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Adventure Time and Regular Show #Adventure Regular Toon Squad 03 - The Toon Squad, Finn, Jake, Modrecai and Rigby is Going to Rescue my Friends and Saved the Universe. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Adventure Time and Regular Show #Pickle and Peanut and The Toon Squad - Pickle and Peanut are Vist from G'nookie. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Pickle and Peanut #The Toon Squads Joins Looped - Luc and Theo are Trap in The Anit-Toon Squad, But The Toon Squad is Going Rescue Them. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Looped! #Get The Toon Squad! - The Squaliens are Attack in G'nooki and The Toon Squad is To Stop Them But Blake and Mitch will too! '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Get Blake! #Rabbids Invader in G'nooki - The Rabbids are Invasion in G'nooki. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Rabbids Invasion #The Toon Squad Goofs - 4 Alien are Landing in G'nooki. '''NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with Space Goofs #Oggy and The Toon Squad - The Toon Squad had Too Many TV and Came Out with Oggy. NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with Oggy and the Cockroches #Ratz in G'nooki - Two Ratz are Trap in the Maze are to Escape, But the Toon Squad are Here to Rescue. NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with Ratz #Tupu Teams with The Toon Squad - Tupu is Trap by The Aint-Toon Squad, But The Toon Squad is Coming to Rescue Me in G'nooki. NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with Tupu #The Toon Squad and Zig & Sharko - Zig & Sharko are in G'nooki Zoo and The Toon Squad is Going to Escape. NOTE: This Episode in the Crossover with Zig & Sharko #The Toon Squad Finds Tangled - The Toon Squad is To Find Rapunzel. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Tangled: The Series #Wander Over Toon Squad - The Toon Squad is Lost Space in Time, But Wander and Sylvia is Found 4 Members and Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, Wander and Sylvia Must Work Together and Get Out of Here. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Wander Over Yonder #Fish Toon Squad - The Toon Squad has Shrinks Down Wants to See Milo, Bea and Oscar. '''NOTE: '''This Episode in the Crossover with Fish Hooks #Where's Mr. Magoo / The Toon Squad Meets Gerald McBoing-Boing - TBA. / TBA. #Save the Universe 10: Part 1 - TBA. #Save the Universe 10: Part 2 - TBA. #Save the Universe 10: Part 3 - TBA. #Hooray for The Toon Squad - The Toon Squad and The Anit-Toon Squad to Battle to the End and G'Dook are Trying to Get Up with Chuck, Shope, Daffy and Bunnicula to Defeat The Bad Guys with The Glue Monster and Saved G'nooki And The Toon Squad are Saved the Day to Celebrated the A Hero Party. '''NOTE: '''This Episode has Series Finale. Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Tabitha St. German - Jennifer Shope, Sandi Crocker, Additional voices *Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Eggman, Harvey Street Raccoons, Doogie, Dogmatix, Additional voices *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Fred Tatasiore - Borkle *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Garfield, Additional voices *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Kimiko Tohomiko, Puppycorn, Evy, Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure, Kitty, Additional voices *Kate Haggins - Becky *Trevor Devall - Count Venamus *Kevin Michael Richarson - Theis, Maurice, Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose, Burble, Slam Tasmania, Tech E. Coyote, Additional voices Additional voices *Lauren Lapkus - Lottie *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrew *Kelly McCreary - Dot *Danny Jacobs - King Julien *Andy Richter - Mort *Eimi Naruse - Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star *Konomi Kohara - Luna Hagoromo/Glitter Milky *David Tennant - Scoorge McDuck *Jason Alexander - Duckman *Charlie Alder - Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, Professor Monkey-For-A-Head, SAVO, Yoyo-Dodo, T-Bone, Additional voices *Barry Gordon - Razor *Eric Bauza - Woody Woodpecker, José Carioca, Splinter, Additional voices *Michael Blaiklock - Dog *Alana Johnston - Candy *Kyle Kinane - Ice Cream *Emily Maya Mills - Diamond *Betsy Sodaro - Plant *Baron Vaughn - Moon *Charlie Schlatter - Ace Bunny *Jessica DiCicco - Lexi Bunny *Jason Marsden - Danger Duck *Alanna Ubach - Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Brian Donovan - Davis Motomiya *Bridget Hoffman - Yolei Inoue *Philece Sampler - Cody Hida *Derek Stephen Prince - Ken Ichijoji *Sarah Nicole Robles - Luz Noceda *Wendie Malick - Eda *Alex Hirsch - King *Joe Nipote - Stretch *Scott Menville - Robin *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Tara Strong - Princess Unikitty, Shareena Wickett, Raven, Jinx, Kitten, Omi, Agent Heather, Additional voices *Ashley Johnson - Terra *Tom Kenny - Raimundo Pedrosa *Malachi Pearson - Casper *Jeff Bennett - Clay Bailey, Peter Puppy, Narrtor, Petrie, Additional voices *Wayne Knight - Dojo Kanojo Cho, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Additional voices *Danny Cooksey - Jack Spicer *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Jaime Camil - Panchito Gonzalez *Rob Paulsen - Pinky, Yakko Warner, Spooky, Spike, Rev Runner, Squeaky, Additional voices *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, Flem, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, G-9 *James Ingram - Buster the dog *Oleta Adams - Gwendolyn the she-cat *B.B. King - Fred the donkey *Zucchero - Tortellini the rooster *Phil Hayes - Power Pooch *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Tim Daly - Superman *Diedrich Bader - Infiltration Unit Zeta *Julie Nathanson - Rosalie "Ro" Rowan *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Don Adams - Gadget Boy *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Thea White - Muriel Bagg *Arthur Anderson - Eustace Bagg *Dan Castellaneta - Earl, Homer Simpson, Earthworm Jim, Dr. Harvey, Additional voices *Julie Kavner - Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith - Lisa Simpson *Liz Georges - Maggie Simpson *Lou Ferrigno - Hulk *Kath Souice - Princess What's-Her-Name, Kat Harvey *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Fatso *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner, Additional Voices *Jim Cummings - Psy-Crow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Stretch, Imhotep, Additional voices *Edward Hibbert – Evil The Cat *Andrea Martin – Queen Slug-For-A-Butt *Miriam Flynn - Poil, Grandmother Longneck *Kenneth Mars - Grandfather Longneck *Jeff Bergman - Droopy, Stinkie *Aria Curzon - Ducky *Meghan Strange - Ruby *Max Burkholder - Chomper *Cody Arens - Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee - Cera *Mona Marshall - Nile *Haylen Rolence - Alex *Johnny Rose - Leonardo "Leo" San Juan *Mark Hamill - Burt *Richard Ian Cox - Ian Kelly *Melissa Altro - Gretchen *TBA - Mariposa Diaz *Steve Little - Slog *Dexter Bell - Tyrone Washington *John Schneider - Rick O'Connell *John Kassir - Fallbot *Pat Duke - The Fart *Oscar Cheda - Don Andrés *Paul Rugg - Gweelok *Scott McCord - Slog *Darren Frost - Squirt *Peter Browngardt - Festro *Jerry Houser - Sully *Annemarie Blanco - Teodora *Tasia Valenza - Gabriela *Jonathan Wilson - Rosebud *Cydney J. Fam - Marcella *Paul Tei - Alebrije *Mariel Sheets - Samantha Elsewhere *Jenna Warren - Frankie Pamplemouse *Tajja Isen - Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley - Mr. Squiggles *Stephany Seki - Num Nums *Robert Tinkler - Chunk *Brianna D'Aguanno - Madge *Susan Roman - Eddie *David Huband - Morty *Sally Cahill - Betty *Stephanie Morgenstern - Steffy *Alison Sealy-Smith - Abby *Jill Frappier - Miss Finch *Len Carlson - Mr. Pip *Chris Wiggins - Officer Pigeon *Richard Binsley - Mr. Nuthatch *Ruby Smith-Merovitz - Spring *Karen Bernstein - Olivia *Adam Reid - Tommy *Julie Lemieux - Sleepy *Rick Jones - Gregory *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter - Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis - Zack Underwood *Josh Brener - Dylan *Michaela Dietz - Dolly *Rhashan Stone - Delilah *Ella Kenion - Dizzy *Nefeli Karakosta - Dee Dee *Florrie Wilkinson - Dawkins *Rhys Isaac-Jones - Dante *Abigail Zoe Lewis - Destiny and Déjà Vu *Bert Davis - Dallas *Kyle Soller - Delgado *Lauren Donzis - D.J. *Jack Binstead - Deepak *Akiya Henry - Da Vinci *Margot Powell - Dorothy *Kevin McDonald - Bagel *Nikki Payne - Becky *Doug Hadders - Percy *Omar Benson Miller - Raphael *Ben Schwartz - Leonardo *Brandon Mychal Smith - Michelangelo *Josh Brener - Donatello *Kat Graham - April O'Neil *Greg Eagles - Grim Reaper *Christian Potenza - Jude Lizowski *Brooke D'Orsay - Caitlin Cooke *Terry McGurrin - Jonesy Garcia *Stacey DePass - Nicole 'Nikki' Wong *Megan Fahlenbock - Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson *Jess Gibbons - Wyatt Williams *Mandy Moore - Princess Rapunzel *Zachary Levi - Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa - Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart - Lance Strongbow Broadcast history *Cartoon Network (2022-2023 Season 1) *Universal Kids (2023-2024 Season 2) *Boomerang (2024-2025 Season 3) *YTV (2025, 2026-2027 Seasons 4, 5 to 6) Category:The Toons Squad Category:DHX Media Shows Category:TV Shows